Can't Stop
by DarkBlueLynx
Summary: He should've stayed on his bed this morning and ignored Fushimi's call to go to his office. Then maybe, he would be spared from this torture…. Pleasurable torture from his lover to be exact. AU. Pure smut, little plot. Aphrodisiac use.


I swore this is the first time I actually made something like this. And because of a dare no less. Damn. There it goes my innocent mind. /no

Sorry if it's crappy. First time on BL lemon and no beta to help me ._.

Disclaimer : I don't own K, just the plot.

* * *

Explanation : AU, Fushimi is a CEO of his own company. Yata is his boyfriend. No angsty Fushimi.

so right, Fushimi's office was connected to the next room,where there's a bed room, bathroom and a small kitchenette since Fushimi often work late and Yata has forbid him to go back alone in the middle of night (safety reason).

Fushimi called Yata to come and put him on the bed for some mini make out session before he tricked Yata to drink a pill contained aphrodisiac and left him alone in his bed for a meeting and of course, he locked the said bedroom door.

* * *

.

enjoy

.

* * *

Beta-ed by (none)

.

* * *

. - .

_I gonna make love to you_

_Wanna get laid_

.-.

"So, that's all, gentlemen. We'll have another meeting to discuss the next phase next week. Good day." Fushimi said curtly as he watched his men stood from their seat in the air conditioner-ed, luxurious office room. All the men in suit stood and bowed to their boss, before left the room; leaving his assistant and secretary with their boss.

Right after the click sound from the door echoed in the silent room, Fushimi turned his focus from his computer monitor on to both of his assistant and secretary who stood in front of his mahogany desk.

"Exterminate them before next week come." Fushimi leaned his head to his hand on the desk. "Make them give back what they stole from me though. And search for some candidate to replace them." Fushimi added; distaste was visible on his face.

"I understand." his assistant bowed before he left the room to finish his task he had just given.

"That's the last for today, Fushimi-sama. Tatara-san will come at ten tomorrow to discuss a new contract and Kusanagi-san invited you and Yata-sama for dinner tomorrow. And also you have to attend a Masquerade ball by on the next two days."

"Masquerade?" Fushimi frowned as he never left his gaze from his computer's monitor.

"Isana Yashiro's invitation, Fushimi-sama. I'll make sure Yata-sama and your mask ready by tomorrow."

"I see. You're dismissed for today." Fushimi said with a wave of dismissal.

His secretary bowed in respect before he left the room. Fushimi took a remote out from his drawer and pushed a button to lock his office door. And pushed another button to turn off the light. Then he stood and stretched a bit before he pointed the remote to the glass made wall behind him and pushed another button to close the curtain; shielding the office from the sun rays and giving the room a dim effect. He turned off his computer and pushed another button to unlock the door of his secret bedroom next to his office before he put the remote down and opened his bedroom door.

"Well well well, you did tested my patience, Mi-sa-ki..." Fushimi said mockingly as he watched his lover quivered in pure need on his black bed. Sweat glistened from his lover's body as the red flush on his beloved's cheeks were nothing but enticing him to do more dirty things.

"You..you bastard, ahh-" Yata tried to curse him before he was cut from the euphoria of lust and need washed his brain again in blankness.

"Ckckck... Is that a way to talk to your lover, Mi-sa-ki? I thought I've taught you better..." Fushimi said as he took the small ear set from his left ear and put it on the nearest table all while began to undressed himself.

"You.. You perverted bastard! You..you put some cameras in here right.. Ahnn..." Yata moaned as his hand unable to stop rubbing himself down there to relieve some needs Fushimi had forcefully put him into with some weird pills he was tricked to consume.

"Yo're still sharp as ever, Mi-sa-ki.." Fushimi cooed as he straddled Misaki on his bed. "Even though you're a quite hot mess now." Fushimi whispered seductively as his hand suddenly stroke Yata's length; earning a low, throaty moan from Yata.

Fushimi then stood on his knees and let his gaze wandered around the room. Toys he had prepared for Misaki were scattered around, obviously his lover had tried to relieve his needs since he was watching the not so innocent performance his lover committed through the meeting, but he had made sure that his lover wouldn't be able to take off the cock ring he has placed earlier unless he had the help from him.

"Saru..hiko.. Take.. it off.." Yata begged under Fushimi as he bucked his hip. His face showed nothing but desperation, lust, pleasure and love solely for the man on top of him.

"What should I take off, Mi-sa-ki? Is it..this?" Fushimi slowly took the vibrator out from his lover's abused hole.

"Ahhhnn... Hnn... Bastard..." Yata panted as the tip of the vibrator finally out of his body with a soft plop. He should've stayed on his bed this morning and ignored Fushimi's call to go to his office. And he would be damned if this bastard lover of his didn't do anything to relieve his painful need.

"You want me, Misaki?" Fushimi asked on Yata's ear. "You want me to take you hard and rough, fast and unmerciful until you're overload with pleasure I gave you, until your throat sore and you're unable to walk? You want me to abused your sweet and tight hole and marked it as mine only again?" Yata shuddered as pre cum squirted out from his slit with all the dirty talk he heard.

"Say that you want it, Misaki..." Fushimi whispered encouragingly.

"I.. I want.." Yata panted with half lidded eyes watched Fushimi so deliciously dominated him.

"Then show me. Entice me with your performance. Make me lose my control." Fushimi said as devilish smirk appeared on his handsome face. Fushimi went out from the bed and pull his mini sofa on the corner and put it so it would face the bed.

"Let the show starts, Mi-sa-ki." Fushimi said evilly as his lover let his murderous glare visible to Fushimi. It would've been deathly and scary, just if the sweats, flushed cheeks, and obvious needy aura weren't visible on Yata.

Letting out a sigh, Yata realized that he won't get anywhere if he didn't act.

"Saruhiko..." Yata purposefully moaned erotically on his lover's name. He began teasingly touched his own body all over the place and purposefully circled his own taut nipples in teasing manner before he pinched both of them simultaneously. Another erotic moan escaped his lips as he put his feet on the bed with the knees on raised on the air and open it wide right in front of Fushimi; giving him a full view of his lower body. His right hand began to descend lower and lower as it caressed his body and he softly rubbed his hand around his weeping shaft; teasing himself before his hand finally touch his hard shaft and rubbed it up and down. His pre cum acted like a lubricant on his hand. His hand went up and down hard yet slowly for a few moments and turned into fast but loose pace for another moment. When his hand was on the top, he rubbed his weeping slit with his rough thumb. He let out another throaty moan and from his half lidded eyes; he was satisfied to see Fushimi tightly clenched his hand in order to maintain his control. Decided to go all out, he let his other unoccupied hand into his mouth and licked them until he was sure his fingers were wet enough. He took out his hand; a string of saliva connected his mouth and hand. His wet hand found its way onto his abused hole and inserted his middle fingers. Another loud moan escaped from his lip as he began to prepare himself with his hand. It wasn't long before he added another two fingers in him. He chuckled internally as he could literally felt Fushimi's hard stare as he performed his self-pleasure act He desperately tried to reach the blind spot Fushimi always managed to find but he failed miserably. Unable to take it anymore, he released his right hand from pleasuring his shaft and let it join his left hand on his abused hole. "Fuck me." Yata moaned seductively yet still able to sound so innocent on Fushimi's ear with his right hand caressed the area around his hole with his still three left fingers in his ass.

Letting out a feral growl, Fushimi roughly yanked his clothes off before he joined his lover on the bed. He roughly French kissed Yata while his hands wandered around Yata's body. His kisses went lower on his neck and bit the sensitive skin and left some hickeys while pinching his lover's hard nub before he descended down. Fushimi bit, licked and sucked Yata's sensitive nub while his other was pulled erotically with his hand. Both of Yata's hands wounded behind his lover's back and scratched it as he was overcome with the pleasure Fushimi inflicted on him.

Fushimi hissed lightly when he felt Yata's fingers scratched his back lightly. Not that he complained though, a little pain was always exciting for him.

"No.. No more.. Saruhiko….." Yata begged. He was unable to control his patience anymore. The aphrodisiac was still working in his body and he couldn't take anymore foreplay, damn it!

"As you wish.. Mi-sa-ki.." Fushimi still able to mocked Yata as he prep himself so it wouldn't hurt Yata so much. Well, with the amount of preparation Yata had inflicted to himself, it shouldn't be that hurtful.

Without a warning, Fushimi hold both Yata's thighs and sheathed himself in one thrust.

"AAHHH…." Yata screamed in pleasure to be penetrated so suddenly and roughly.

And hit his prostate in one hit no less.

Fushimi wounded both of Yata's feet on his shoulder before he began his rough and hard thrusts in fast pace.

"Aahhh… Hnn… Saru! Hiko! Ah!" Yata screamed in pure pleasure as his lover kept thrusting in him in such pace that would surely a torture for other weak man.

But he was Misaki and this was Saruhiko so this kind of sex didn't matter to them as long as both of them enjoyed it.

Suddenly Fushimi's hands took his feet off from his shoulder and made Yata turned around with his ass still raised and Fushimi sheathed himself once more In Yata's tight heat.

At this sudden change in position, Yata couldn't help but howled in both pain and pleasure as Fushimi kept banging him like earlier. This position did enhanced his pleasure into deeper haze but did so the pain. But as it had mentioned earlier, this was Misaki and Saruhiko.

"Saruhi! Ko! Ahhh… The ring.. Please!" Yata's screamed went an octave when he felt Fushimi purposefully rubbed his blind spot with his shaft.

"I thought you forgot about it, heh, Mi-sa-ki." Fushimi smirked devilishly as he took off the ring he placed earlier; In an instant, Misaki came all over the bed cover under him. Fushimi laughed lightly at the spent and slight dazed lover of his. Sweats glistened on his temple and chest.

"Don't.. stop.. Saruhiko… Still… Sensitive.." Yata tried to say but Fushimi kept his pace, if not increasing it more. Without his consent, he grew hard once more with all of the overload pleasure.

"I'm close, Misaki.. So close…" Fushimi whispered on Yata's ear.

"Ahh… Ahnn… Hnnnn…." Yata only could moaned in response. His brain was nothing but a mushy puddle of goo.

Fushimi unsheathed himself and turned Yata back so Fushimi could watch Yata's face contorted in pleasure as he banged him once more.

Feeling his end near, Fushimi whispered, "Come, Misaki." before he bit Yata's neck and sucked in vigorously. With that, Misaki came again with a loud moan of Fushimi's name for the second time that night, his white fluids splattered around both of his chest and Fushimi's.

Fushimi growled before he whispered Yata's name huskily and let himself lost in euphoria as he came in Misaki's body.

Yata was the first one to recover, Fushimi followed quickly and he rolled off Yata's still heaving chest and pull Yata into his embrace.

"That…" Yata started to say as he tried to even his pants.

"Was amazing." Fushimi finished his sentence.

"But you're still such a bastard for leaving me like that." Yata lightly punched Fushimi's chest.

Fushimi just chuckled. "It made everything more exciting though."

"Horny jerk. Thank God you made this room sound proofed. I'm not sure I could face your men if not." Yata groaned in embarrassment.

Fushimi just smirked, "Isn't that good ? They'll know that you're definitely and exclusively only mine."

"Possessive bastard." Yata groaned in annoyance before he woke up.

"Where are you going ?" Fushimi asked as he was satisfied to see his lover walked with obvious limp.

"To take a shower." came Yata's short reply. "Want to join ?" Yata's eyes twinkled in mischief.

"Don't bother to ask." Fushimi replied curtly before he woke and followed his lover into the bathroom.

Well, Fushimi didn't need to say that all of his cameras were still on and recording right earlier right ? He also didn't need to tell Yata that there were also several cameras on the bathroom right ?

.

.

end

.

* * *

… Wow. just wow. I really made this.

I didn't make Yata angry when he was called mi-sa-ki because I figure he wouldn't be able to exactly care with the 'problem' he had.

And.. guys, please review ? please please pleaseeeee with cherry on top ?

just tell me what do you think about this ._.

.

DBL

.


End file.
